1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mandrel device, and more particularly to a mandrel device for attaching to various machine tools and for allowing the machine tools to selectively act as a lathe or a milling machine, or to be easily changed between a lathe and a milling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machine tools, such as lathe machines, milling machines, etc. comprise a mandrel device including a chuck device having three jaws for grasping and supporting a workpiece, a driving motor coupled to the mandrel device for rotating or driving the mandrel device and thus the workpiece, and one or more cutting tools or machining tools movable to work onto or machine the workpiece.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,501 to Leigh et al. discloses one of the typical cutting tools or lathe machines and also comprises a chuck device including three jaws for grasping and supporting a workpiece, a quill for engaging with and for positioning the workpiece, a driving motor coupled to a mandrel device for rotating or driving a mandrel device and thus the workpiece, and one or more cutting tools or machining tools movable to work onto or machine the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,863 to Liao discloses another typical working machine or milling machine and also comprises a chuck device for grasping and supporting a workpiece, and one or more cutting tools or machining tools movable to work onto or machine the workpiece.
In which, in the typical cutting tools or lathe machines, the mandrel device and the workpiece are required to be rotated in a great speed but with a less torque, however, in the typical working machine or milling machine, the mandrel device and the workpiece are required to be rotated in a reduced speed but with a great torque, such that the typical cutting tools or lathe machines may not be used or acted or worked as the typical working machine or milling machine, and the typical working machine or milling machine also may not be used or acted or worked as the typical cutting tools or lathe machines.
That is to say, the mandrel device and the workpiece of the typical machine tools may not be selectively rotated or driven either in a great speed but with a less torque or in a reduced speed but with a great torque, or may not be selectively rotated or driven by different driving devices and thus may not be used to conduct various kinds of machining operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mandrel devices for machine tools.